This invention relates to multi-specimen slides useful in immunohistologic procedures. More particularly, the invention relates to slides bearing a plurality of specimens in spaced array appropriate for automated image analysis and to technology germane to such slides.
Various multi-specimen slides are known. Paraffin block sections each containing multiple tissue specimens are described in Lillie, Histopathologic Technic and Practical Histochemistry, McGraw-Hill, Inc., New York, N.Y. (1965) pp. 74-77. Composite snap-frozen tissue sections mounted on a slide for use in diagnostic autoimmunology are described in Nairn, Fluorescent Protein Tracing, 4th Ed., Churchill Livingstone, London (1976) pp. 131-138. Johnson, et al. Handbook of Experimental Immunology, 3rd Ed., Blackwell Scientific Publications, Oxford, England (1978) refers to composite frozen tissues useful for autoantibody testing with the admonition that "To get satisfactory sections the tissue pieces must be frozen together without leaving spaces between them . . . " (p. 154). Mason, et al. in Bullock, et al. Techniques in Immunocytochemistry, Vol. 2, Academic Press, London (1983) pp. 175-216 states that tissue culture supernatants may be tested against either paraffin embedded sections or cryostat sections of snap-frozen tissue. Cryostat sections may be placed in the wells of multitest slides (pp. 192-193). Mason also states that hybridoma supernatants may be tested on air dried cell smears (p. 192). Battifora describes a multitissue tumor block useful for immunohistochemical antibody testing in Laboratory Investigation 55:244-248 (1986). Various multitissue slides are described in Stocker U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,543.
Computer controlled automatic image analysis instruments useful with appropriate software to analyze the spaced specimen array of slides of this invention are commercially available. Typical instruments include Recognition Concepts, Inc, Gould DeAnza, Inc. and Megabesion, Inc.